Electrolytic cells can be used to generate a halogen, such as bromine or chlorine, for providing sanitizing water treatment in a body of water. For example, electrolytic cells may be used to sanitize swimming pools, spas, or hot tubs. The electrolytic cell may include plates mounted in a recirculating flow path for the body of water. It may be desirable to periodically remove the cell for inspection, cleaning, repair or replacement.